Roulette table games provide many appealing features such as higher odds, simple to play and less cheating chance, thus are quite popular among players. They mainly rely on a wheel and a colored ball for playing. The wheel is divided into thirty seven pockets marked by numbers from 0 to 36. During playing the wheel is driven to spinning and the colored ball is cast to spin with the wheel until losing the spinning momentum and falling on one of the 37 pockets. In order to match at least one of a plurality of game results, the roulette table game also provides a betting table to allow players to place bets according to different game results. The betting table offers different payout odds for the different game results based on their appearing probability. In the event that the game result matches a player's bet, a payout based on the payout odds and player's wager is made to the player.
The present common roulette table game usually has the game results shown in a single number, odd number, even number, designated numbers or the like. Different game results have official payout odds. For instance, if the game result is any one of single numbers among “1-36”, the odds generally is 35 to 1, and the converted player's profit rate is about 94.59%.
Due to player's profit rate of betting the game results of various roulette table games is constant and lower than 100%, after a period of time the players could feel bored and not eager to participate. Hence after the novelty and excitement of the game decline, utilization of the roulette table games gradually decreases and results in not satisfactory business outcome.